


Love, Sex, Talk

by Emeli_Thorne



Series: My Forever Is Yours [13]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: EXPLICIT SMUT!, F/M, Oral Sex, Shane thanking her in a very Shane way, Tess popping the question, aka with sex, hot make out sessions, lol okay i'll stop, shameless attempt at writing smut, so much sex, striper!Shane, striptease, this is the most smut i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeli_Thorne/pseuds/Emeli_Thorne
Summary: Shane and Tess have a heated night of sex and the morning after, Tess pops the question.





	Love, Sex, Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PF23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF23/gifts).



> Inspired by a post I found on my friend P's tumblr allinourprivate-traps. I hope this was worth the wait :D 
> 
> Timeline: Six months into Shane and Tess' relationship

The second Shane opens the door they are stumbling in, spinning in each other’s arms, teeth clashing, hands holding on tight, legs entangling they almost trip on one of Shane’s shoes and fall down.

Tess giggles when Shane lets her go and curses after hitting his toe on a dresser. When he gives her the look, she steps back as he steps forward. One step back, one step forward. Tess runs towards the bedroom, laughing as he follows right behind her.

“You ain’t getting away from me yet, girl.”

“Who says I’m trying to?”

They’ve had one too many drinks and the humid air did little to sober them up on their way to Tess’ house.

She plops on the bed facing the door and starts unbuttoning her blouse. Just as Shane walks in, Tess throws her blouse in his face and laughs some more at the way it catches him unprepared.

“I thought you played football in high school,” she teases him, biting her lip as she leans back on her elbows, her chest covered only by her bra on full display to his hungry gaze.

As he is approaching her, Tess can see desire in his eyes and a bit of mischief in the way he smirks.

“I was distracted.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah. This girl of mine, she’s wearing my favourite bra on her.”

“This one's your favourite?” she asks in disbelief, face pulled into a grimace, since the bra itself is pretty threadbare and nothing special really. Its only advantage over other bras is that it's comfortable she barely knows she’s wearing it.

“It's the easiest to take off."

His answer makes much more sense and it makes her laugh loudly, shaking her head at him, “You’re ridiculous.”

Shane gives her a cheeky grin as he takes his phone out of his pocket and taps a few times until Tess can hear a familiar tune that has her cheeks instantaneously turn pink with embarrassment. The song, _Pony_ by Ginuwine, brings back a lot of sordid memories from her college years and she wonders what in the world made Shane play it.

“Wha-what are you doin’?”

He grins then, surely noticing her reaction. Depositing his phone on a dresser, he winks and replies with overly confident attitude for someone who’s barely standing on his feet, “I’mma put a little show for you, darlin’. You just lean back and enjoy the view.”

He starts be lazily swaying his hips from side to side and lifting his t-shirt just a bit to reveal some skin. Tess gulps hard, lifting her brow at him, and seeing how he’s really resolute to strip for her to the beats of the song, she leans back against the pillows, eyes never leaving his.

She’s seen him naked many times by now, but damn if the sight doesn’t get her all wet every time. The anticipation alone is killing.

There is a strip of  dark hair going from his belly button, hiding in his pants. Shane undoes his belt then painfully slowly starts unzipping his pants and pushing them down just a little, giving Tess a sneak peak of his black boxer briefs and a growing bulge hiding inside.

When her eyes travel back from his crotch up his chest to his face, Shane greets her with a knowing look, lifting the hem of his shirt again and pulling it over his head, then spinning it in his hand before throwing it straight at her.

Tess laughs as she pulls the shirt off her face only to see that Shane’s already taken off his pants with record speed and that his boxers are painfully tented now.

“Got a problem there, Walsh?” Tess quips as she undoes her bra tossing it on the floor, and Shane’s gaze falls on her chest.

He licks his lips, gulps hard before he says anything as the music starts to fade, “I think you can take care of it, don’t you? Miss Hardy?”

Kneeling at the foot of the bed, he starts slowly crawling towards her, his eyebrows raised, eyes shining, lips pulled into a smirk. “You ever thought ‘bout your name, girl? Hardy? I mean, shit, it’s what you do to me. Get me all hard just by thinkin’ of you.”

Tess is burning up, his words serving as a further incentive that by the time Shane wraps his wet mouth around her nipple, she’ll but combusting. His hair tickles her breasts and somehow makes her even more aroused. When her fingers dig into it and she dares to pull at it, it’s then that Shane’s teeth dig into her breast, marking her.

His hands are warm as they explore her flesh, kneading it, prodding until they find what they want and Tess knows it’s over for her.

“Sha-Shane,” she’s moaning his name, her hands gripping the covers as she starts gasping for air but Shane doesn’t even let her catch her breath as his mouth moves south, his hot tongue licking her belly, lips biting gently but firmly at the same time – this too will leave marks on her skin.

And then his tongue is buried inside her, thumb flicking over her clit as his other hand massages her breast and Tess can’t hear anything beside her own ragged breathing and occasional groan coming from Shane.

Her skin is on fire under Shane’s incessant touching and licking and before she knows it, she’s going someplace beyond, screaming her lungs out.

When she eventually comes of her high, barely able to open her eyes, she finds him resting his head on her stomach, fingers caressing her mound, and that unabashed, smug expression on his sweaty face. His mouth is covered with her juices as he grins and asks, “Ready for round two?”

 *         *         *          *         *

Its nine o’clock in the morning the next time they wake up, butt naked, facing away from each other. Their backs are pressed together, the covers hanging off the bottom of the bed. Since they forgot to close the window last night, the slight breeze that caresses their skin makes them stir in their sleep, aimlessly reaching for the covers.

Shane grunts, burying his face in the pillow as he turns, lying on his front. His hand goes in search of Tess and when it finds her, his fingers start to brush against the side of her breast. He grins in the pillow once he feels her nipple harden under his touch and hears her soft gasp when he flicks his thumb over it.

“Shaaaaane,” Tess draws out his name, voice gruff, legs clenching together before she turns on her front too to escape his wandering hands.

“Hi, gorgeous.” His lips are on her back in seconds, he’s carefully keeping his weight off her as he traps her between his body and the bed. He hears her giggle, feels her grin against his cheek before she kisses him, humming low then hiding her face in the pillow again.

“Na huh, darlin’. I ain’t acceptin’ some lousy cheek kiss.”

Tess turns her head abruptly, a look of fake offence on her face. “What do you mean _lousy_?”

Shane ignores her question and dives straight for her mouth. Tess wiggles, the movements creating friction between their bodies, Shane’s cock nestling between her asscheeks. When she moans in his mouth, he laughs but doesn’t stop kissing her, his hands lacing with hers above her head.

“My beautiful, sexy, gorgeous woman.”

Tess laughs at his words, hiding her face in his shoulder so he doesn’t see her face going all red. Too late though, because Shane whispers something dirty to her then, making her gasp at his audacity, though she secretly enjoys every dirty thought that comes out of her man’s mouth.

“It’s too early for this, Walsh. Rein in your sordid mind,” she reprimands him as her wide smile reveals just how much she loves that filthy mind of his.

When they shift again, Tess ends up lying on top of him, their legs entwined, and they are about to drift back to sleep when Tess opens her eyes, her chin pressing into his sternum as she regards him for a few minutes.

“What?”

He finally opens his eyes, hands firmly holding onto her ass. His lips twitch like he’s about to smile but stops himself for some reason.

Biting her lip nervously, Tess starts playing with his necklace as she tries to gather courage to speak to him. When she finally does, she does it so fast he doesn’t even hear her properly.

“Ha? What did you just say?” His sleepy voice is still raspy, making her shiver all over.

Taking a deep breath, Tess repeats her question, this time more slowly and with less nervousness, as it seems to her.

“Do you wanna move in with me?”

Shane’s silent for a long time, too long in Tess’ opinion, but she keeps quiet, lets him take in the question and think about it.

“I-” Shane starts, sitting up on the bed and when Tess tries to move away, his hands are there to stop her, keeping her rooted in his lap, and instead he wraps her legs around him, her mound brushing against his cock. Stifling a moan, Tess focuses on Shane.

He’s silent again, eyes narrowed like he’s studying her or her question to see what’s behind it. His hands aren’t still but are caressing her naked thighs, which, in a way, offers her comfort and hope that he might say yes.

Maybe.

They sit like that just looking at each other. Shane tries to say something a few times, but every time he seems to give up and stays silent.

“It's okay if you don't want to,” Tess tells him, when it becomes obvious Shane won’t speak. Her hands are rubbing his chest, nails grazing the bottom of his 22 necklace that bears her fingerprints because she likes to play with it. Her voice is calm because she wants to assure him he doesn’t have to say yes if he doesn’t want to.

Tess knows by now that Shane has issues with... a lot of things. Many, if not all of those issues stem from his childhood and his relationship with his parents. She also knows some of his secrets, even those involving other women in his life. It fills her with incredible joy that Shane trusts her enough to confide in her, that they are always honest with each other.

Tess grins then, cradles his face in hers and gives him a quick kiss before she tells him, “Maybe it's too fast for you. I just thought since we're basically living together already with how much time we spend with each other, that this would just make it more practical for us both. It’s fine with me if you don’t want it, though.”

He really doesn’t have to. She loves him and living together or not won’t nor can it factor in her feelings for him.

That’s when Shane finally speaks, a little bit of teasing in his tone that takes away from the seriousness of the moment and makes her giggle.

“Now wait, when did I say no? You didn’t even let me answer.”

“Sorry.”

Grabbing her by her hips, he lifts her ever so slightly that she gets the hint, and comes to sit on his chest when he lies back on the bed. His hands go from her hips up her body and stop just under her breasts, his thumbs playing with her nipples, making her close her eyes and moan loudly.

“God, you’re beautiful like that,” he mutters hoarsely as he cups her breasts and starts kneading them, his erection growing as Tess starts to grind against him, her pants and moans the only aphrodisiac he needs.

His eyes make a short trip up and down her body as he counts all the love bites he left on her, some more, some less visible. They are there though, and it fills him with a weird kind of pride.

When he’s sure he’s winded her up enough, Shane draws her further down before Tess gives him a nod and laces her hands with his. It takes a few moments, but he’s in her slick heat, feeling her shudder and when he thrusts, Tess opens her eyes wide before closing them again.

They settle on a rhythm, half- fast, half-slow as they read each other and Shane basks in the sight of her so carefree, in the feel of her around him, on him.

When she comes, it’s with his name echoing the walls of her bedroom. He flips them then so he’s on top of her as he thrust a few more times and comes, grunting her name.

*         *         *

“I love you. And yeah, I wanna move in with ya” is said between him peppering her belly with hot kisses and Tess’ giggles because his stubble tickles her.

Pushing his chest lightly, Shane falls back and Tess snuggles next to him, both out of breath.

“This is gonna be great! My house is way bigger than that shoebox you rent anyways,” barely leaves her mouth when Shane gasps in indignation, like she actually offended him.

“That right, ha?” he arches his brow, an amused smirk on his face as he pulls her on top of him again, making her yelp.

“I’ll even help you move. I can shout out directions at you.”

“Great, yeah. You’re so handy,” is barely out of his mouth when Tess reaches between them and Shane sucks in a breath.

Winking, she starts pumping him and Shane doesn’t say another word aside from her name that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comment on the fic, it really makes my day.
> 
> If you want, you can leave a prompt for this 'verse on my tumblr or here in the comments.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at lightblindingme :D


End file.
